


Fireworks

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Fourth of July, Holiday: 4th, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim isn't as excited about the big fireworks display as Blair is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Disclaimer: They're not mine. We all know who they belong to. Please don't sue. I don't have anything you'd want, anyway. ;P 

NOTE: This is my very first piece of fanfic. Blame Dallas; she started this. Just one of those spur-of-the-moment bits of craziness. ;) 

## Fireworks

by Nita  


"Hurry up, Jim. The show's starting." 

Jim smiled and pulled two bottles of beer from the 'fridge. He handed one to Blair and leaned in for a quick kiss. "It's the same show they do every year, Blair. It's not like I'm missing much." 

"Oh, man, you are *no* fun. I've always loved to watch the fireworks." Blair's voice grew soft with remembrance, a wistful expression crossing his face. "No matter where we where, Naomi always made sure I could see the fireworks. What about you?" 

"What do you mean, 'what about me?'" 

There seemed to be a lull in the show for the moment. Blair used it to turn around to look at him. "Didn't you just love the fireworks when you were growing up?" 

"What, you mean back when dinosaurs roamed the Earth, Chief?" Jim laughed. 

Blair rolled his eyes, and Jim turned him back to face the water. "Just watch the show." 

They were both quiet, watching the beautiful, colored patterns in the sky and drinking their beer for about five minutes; when Blair spoke. "You know, Jim, I was thinking..." 

"Uh uh. I know that tone of voice. No tests tonight." Jim's voice was firm, allowing no appeal. "Besides, the show's almost over." Almost whispering now, Jim added, "Just watch the finale, and then we can make our own fireworks." 

At that, Blair pulled away and walked into the loft. Disposing of his beer bottle, he walked to the foot of the stairs and said, "Well, what are you waiting for?" 

"I thought you wanted to watch the fireworks." Jim followed him into the loft, securing the door behind him. 

"I do, but the ones I want to see aren't out there." The husky voice raised the Sentinel's temperature several degrees. 

They barely made it upstairs; clothes littering the stairway where they had been quickly pulled off by eager hands. 

And, of course, there were fireworks...   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.


End file.
